The evil babysitter
by The fan of supernatural
Summary: When John and Dean are called for a hunt, 11 year old Sam has to cope with a babysitter for three days. But what happens when that babysitter doesn't do things the way Sam likes? And what happens when she goes away to see her friends and leaves Sam in his room. Sam/hurt Dean/protective Sam 11 Dean 15
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! School ends soon! Yippee! So expect more updates! :-)_

**" Dean, no arguments. I need you to come with me." John said in a cold voice. **

" Can't we bring Sam?"

" He's no use on a hunt like this." John sighed, eyeing his son sleeping on the couch.

" But Dad, he's eleven years old. Who's going to look after him?" Dean said worriedly.

" Don't worry boy. One of my good friends have agreed to look after him." John said. Dean knew Bobby couldn't come because he was involved in the hunt, as well as pastor Jim.

" Now get some sleep before tomorrow."

" But-"

" That was an order Dean."

" Yes sir."

OoooooooooooooooooooO

" Dean please don't go! I don't like the look of this woman. She's seems mean." Sam wailed. Dean gave a weak smile.

" She's okay, Sammy. You're gonna be okay. The hunts only about three days." Dean said. He stood up to go but Sam clawed his arm and dug his fingernails into Dean's hand. Dean threw his dad a glance. His dad shrugged and carried on talking to Marci.

" Bye Sammy, see you soon." Dean whispered. Sam struggled to hide the tears welling his eyes. Dean stroked them away.

" No getting into fights while I'm away, Kay? And no flirting. I know what you're like!"

" More like what you're gonna do." Sam sniffed. Dean laughed and patted Sam on the back.

" Bye Marci! Thanks again." John waved. The door slammed and Marci turned to Sam.

" Okay, Sam. Time for breakfast." Marci said, throwing him a packet of cereal.

" Dean always makes me eggs for breakfast." Sam pouted. Marci raised her eyebrows. Sam ate the food reluctantly and flung his school bag on his back.

" Bye Sam." Marci said in a bored voice.

" Dean always takes me to school." Sam did a puppy dog face.

" Whatever."

" Dean always listens to me." Sam snapped.

" Who cares what you say? You're just a kid."

" Dean always looked out for me."

" Just shut up and go already!"

" Dean never got angry with me." Sam whispered before slamming the door behind him.

OooooooooooooooO

" Dean! Please answer me when you get this message!" Sam hissed into his phone, as he was walking home from school. When he entered, Marci was laying luxuriously on the couch. He bit back tears.

" That's Deans place on the couch. He always sits there." Sam whined, like a baby. Marci rolled her eyes.

" Shut it squirt."

Sam stormed off and slammed his bedroom door. When Marci crept up to the door, he was to engrossed in his homework to notice. She swiftly bolted the door and pushed through a note.

' gone to see friends. Be back in a few days.' it read. She tip toed away and left the house, making a bang noise as she closed the door. Sam looked up from his papers. His stomach grumbled. Dean always fed him before nine o clock. He went to open the door but it wouldn't open. Sam kicked it and used every ounce of his strength to open in.

" Argh!" he shouted, banging his fists on the door. It wasn't until a few poundings later that he noticed the note.

' a few days? Without food and water?' Sam thought. Tears streamed down his face. He slumped to the floor and sobbed into his hands.

Think I should carry on? Not so sure about this story!

Please review would be such a great help to see what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days had passes, and Sam was still locked up in his room. His rasped breathing suggested that he was thirsty, and his stomach kept on making growling noises. His pale face stood out in the darkness of his room. Last night, there had been a power cut, and Sam couldn't get out to try and fix it. Tears streaked down his face, eyes pleading to be let out. As for going to the loo, well, there was no loo, so Sam just had to do it in bin that sat by his desk. He had thrown up many a time, with the starvation and dehydration. **

Sam whimpered. If he could just find his phone, he could call Dean. But Sam had lost it. His body was so tired that he couldn't be bothered to look for it. His arms and legs lay rigid beside him, refusing to move.

" D'n" He mumbled. Just then he saw a flash in the darkness of his room. His eyes traveled to where his phone was lying behind his desk, and the only reason he had noticed it was because it was flashing as it always did when someone called. With every ounce of strength he could conjure up, he crawled on his hands and knees to his desk. Sam attempted to stand up, but his legs buckled underneath him, and as he slowly fainted on to the floor, his head whacked into the leg of his desk. Pain. Searing pain. Worse then anything had experienced before. With one last lunge, he grabbed his phone, before he was enveloped in a dark hug.

OooooooooooooooO

Dean paced his motel room.

" Come one Sam answer!" He muttered. John entered the room throwing Dean some food before lying on the bed.

" Dad, Sam won't answer." Dean hissed.

" But he's fine Dean. Marci just called and said he just went it bed."

" You told me that ages ago, but I don't believe you. I don't even know who Marci is!" Dean said, anger contorting his face.

" She's my friend. I know her, and I know she's fine with Sam." John argued. Dean stormed out into the cold air. His phone rang. He scrabbled to answer it. It was Sam.

" Sam! Sammy! Answer me!" Dean screeched into the phone. Sam whimpered. Deans stomach plummeted.

" Sam talk to me what's wrong!"

" De..." Sam whispered.

" Sam its me. Talk to me Sam!" Dean shouted.

" h-h-h-help." Sam uttered.

" I'm coming Sam! Hold on!" he ended the call, marching back in to the motel room. John wasn't there. Dean gathered his things and left a note. Then he was out the door, and on his way to his brother.

OoooooooooooooooO

Sam closed his eyes. A crunching pain starred up in his stomach and he groaned. He sobbed, but he stopped when it hurt his bones. He heard the door fling open.

' please be Dean, please be Dean!' Sam hoped.

" Sam!" Dean shouted. Sam smiled gratefully.

" Sammy! Where are you?" Dean screeched. He bounded his way up the stairs.

And then Dean was there, standing in front of an open door. His Dean. His brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_More chapters coming soon! How do you like the idea of an over protective John and Sam just wanting Dean? :-) ;-)_

**Sam watched guiltily as Dean reeled away from the bedroom in shock. A disgusting, repulsive smell wafted out from Sam's bedroom and made Dean nearly throw up.**

" Sam?" Dean gagged. Sam whimpered and anger took over Dean. He stormed in and grabbed Sam, holding him close and carrying him to the bathroom.

" Sam? Are you okay?"

" Do I look okay?" Sam groaned. Dean nearly cried. He held Sam close.

" Sammy are you hurt anywhere?"

" My head..." Sam groaned. Dean felt another surge of anger.

" Was it Marci?" Dean growled. Sam gave a small nod, but felt a pain in his head and made a pained expression.

" D'n..." Sam whispered. Dean wrapped a plaster around his head, making sure he didn't touch the gaping wound on the side of his head. When every injury and been taken care of, Dean helped him walk to his bedroom.

" Dean, I don't want to go back in there. It stinks."

" You're telling me? No, you're going into my room." Sam smiled gratefully as Dean tucked the cool sheets around his waist.

" Dean, I'm hungry." Sam wailed. Dean prised Sam's fingers off his arm.

" Look, I know you don't particularly want soup right now, but it's good for you." Dean said.

" I don't mind." Sam whispered. Dean grinned. He got up to go, but Sam made a desparate attempt to grab him back.

" No Dean, don't go, don't go!" Sam screamed.

" But Sammy, I have to get you some water and something to eat!" Dean protested.

" Don't leave!" Sam pleaded. Dean sighed.

" I'm not going to leave, I'll be just down stairs squirt."

"Promise?"

" I promise Sammy!" Dean hurriedly made the soup and fetched the water, bounding upstairs and handing to Sam.

" Small sips Sammy."

" Dean. Where's Marci?" Sam shuddered.

" What did she do to you?" Dean asked, balling his fists.

" Nothing really. She just locked me in my room and starved me for three days." Sam said sarcastically. He gulped down the soup hungrily.

" um... Dean. I feel weird." Sam wavered. Dean knew this was code language for ' I'm gonna hurl'. He grabbed the bucket he had out beside Sam and patted his back as he violently vomited.

" Let it out Sammy."

" Why am I sick now Dean? I'm eating!" Sam sobbed.

" Because you're body is used to having no food. It's just it's usual reaction. Don't worry, it's okay." Dean comforted him.

OooooooooooO

4 hours later

" Dad?"

" What the hell Dean? Where are you?" John shouted down the phone.

" Sammy was in trouble. Marci left him on his own and locked him up. I knew it dad, I knew it! He's starved and sick, so sorry if I didn't call you, but I've had a clingy Sam all day." Dean finished. There was a long pause.

" Is he all right?"

" Yes, no thanks to you. If Sam hadn't called, he would have probably been dead by now."

" Don't be rude boy. Where's Marci? God, I'm gonna kill that woman!" John hissed.

" I don't know. She probably took off." Dean said sourly. Another pause.

" Tell Sam I'm sorry. Really sorry." John sighed.

" Okay, see you In a few hours then." Dean said.

" What? No, Dean. I'M not coming home. I think I'm one step closer to finding the... Thing that killed you're mother!" John said.

" But dad! You have to come home! Sammy needs you. I need you!" Dean shouted.

" Dean. Don't argue. I'll see you in a weeks time." John said, cutting off the call.

Dean threw the phone onto he sofa and cursed under his breath.

" Dddeeeeaaannn?" Sammy called. Dean bounded upstairs and kneeled beside his brother. Sam had been in bed for two days now. Dean hadn't been able to call because Sam was especially clingy after what happened.

" Where's dad?" Sam asked innocently, fiddling with the covers on the bed.

" Dad called and said he would see you In a week." Dean said brightly.

" I bet dad doesn't care about me. He probably set Marci up to it." Sam mumbled.

" Sam, don't say that. Dad loves you. And you've got me!" Dean smiled sadly. Sam wrapped his fingers around Dean's and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! The story is over! I was originally forgoing to make it a one shot, but this just seemed to drag on forever! Check out my other stories for a bit of Sam bullying, and I'm also going to do one about Sam and Dean when Sam was in nursery. Thanks for all your kind comments!

* * *

**It had been four days since the incident with Marci. And Sam was still as clingy as ever. But Dean didn't mind. In fact, he really enjoyed spending time with his brother like this. Lately he had become more protective then usual, but Sam was getting much better and been up and talking.**

" Dean? It's to dark outside!" Sam wailed.

" It's ALWAYS dark at night Sammy." Dean sighed.

" But it's TO dark!" Sam whimpered.

" Okay, what you're saying is you're scared and you want me to sleep with you?" Dean grinned. Sam nodded, snuggling up to Dean. Dean stroked his hair until he heard the soft breathing coming from Sam. He was halfway through sleeping when Dean heard someone fumbling with the door. Sam heard Dean get up and dragged him back.

" What is it?" Sam asked, eyes wide.

" I don't know. But stay here, okay?" Dean whispered, pulling out the gun from under his bed. Sam whimpered.

" Please Dean, don't get hurt!" Sam pleaded.

" Where's my sons?" a booming voice rang out, in which could only belong to John Winchester.

" Dad!" Sam called, struggling to get out of bed.

" Stay there buddy. You're still weak." Dean warned. Sam stuck his bottom lip out.

" Up here dad!" Dean shouted, hurriedly shoving the gun under the bed and out of sight. John bounded up the stairs. He ran over to Sam and scooped him up into a tight embrace.

" I'm so sorry Sammy. I should have realized." John sighed into Sam's floppy hair.

" S'okay." Sam mumbled.

OoooooooooooooO

" Breakfast Sammy!" John said cheerily, pouring some cereal into a bowl. John had insisted on staying with Sam at all times now. Dean watched over, just a little bit jealous as Sam gave all his attention and love from Dean to his father.

" Dad. You go down. I'm fine, I promise!" Sam said.

" I don't know, Sammy." John wavered. Dean nodded encouragingly.

" You've just been on a hunt, you need to get rest!" Sam said. John nodded.

" I AM a little tired. I'll just take a quick kip and I'll be right up." John said, giving Sam a quick hug. As soon as the door closed, Sam made a sick noise and pushed the bowl of cereal away.

" He's smothering me Dean! I hate this cereal anyways." Sam scoffed. Dean couldn't help but feel a little pleased about how Sam felt.

" I just wanted to have some time on my own, how hard can that be?" Sam sighed.

" I'll go then." Dean said, eyes turning to the door.

" NO! I want you to stay. You were the one who knew something was up, and came looking for me. I don't mind you staying. And I need someone to get some lucky charms for me, don't I?" Sam asked, puppy dog eyes in full swing. Dean grinned. Ten minutes later John was up and carrying Sam to the sofa. He put on a movie and snuggled into Sam. Sam groaned inwardly.

" Dad, could I have some... Popcorn?" Sam asked sweetly. His father nodded.

" I'll go and get some from down the road. Stay safe. Dean! Look after your brother while I get something. I'll be five minute tops." John said. Sam glared at Dean when the door slammed.

" Its not fair! He doesn't know anything about me! He can't just feel guilty and expect me to forgive him after all these years." Sam huffed.

" But he's just trying to make it up to you for leaving you alone with... Marci." Dean said, spitting out Marci's name like a swear word.

" I do forgive him. But he's not dad anymore, and I don't like it. He thinks he knows all about me, but you're the only one who knows about me more then I do. I mean, YOU know I don't like this movie, and dads probably going to get sugar popcorn, when I bet you know I like salt." Sam pointed out.

" I'll talk to him, okay?"

" Thanks Dean." Sam said.

OoooooooooooO

" Look, dad, I know Sam appreciates the attention you're giving him but..."

" He deserves it. I can't believe I left him alone with that... Woman." John said.

" I just think you should give him some space. After all, Sam's literally only had me for his whole life. Just back off a bit. You're smothering him." John glared at Dean.

" Maybe. I might be wrong though, sir." Dean mumbled.

" I've got a hunt tomorrow Dean. A really good one. You'll look after Sam, won't you?" Dean nodded. John wrapped him up into a tight hug.

" You're right Dean. I have been smothering him haven't I?" John cocked his eyebrows up.

" No, not really dad." Dean insisted, not wanting to make John feel bad.

" Thanks sport." was all John said as he walked up the stairs.

OoooooooOoooooO

" Bye daddy!" Sam said, hugging his dad tight.

" Goodbye son." John said, ruffling Sam's hair. ThEn he was gone.

" Deeeeaaannn? I'm hungrrrryyyyy!" Sam whined. Dean grinned. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
